<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sore (Goku x Vegeta) by Ebz_Corner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946168">Sore (Goku x Vegeta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebz_Corner/pseuds/Ebz_Corner'>Ebz_Corner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebz_Corner/pseuds/Ebz_Corner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story about our Z lovers that received a much-needed massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Goku &amp; Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sore (Goku x Vegeta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a calm and fluid breeze through the plains, it swept across the land gently, kissing the grass with its touch. Small animals made their way across the hills while munching on bits of food here and there. For as far as the eye could see, there were no buildings, no cable lines, and no roads. Just blue sky, fluffed clouds, and nature in its most basic forms. Truly a still moment within complete serenity… For the moment.</p><p>     An invisible shockwave suddenly crosses the fields, flattening the grass with the sheer amount of power within its wake. The animals scattered to their homes underground, taking shelter in fear of their lives and of their children. Just as the grass attempted to return to its natural state, a second wave of force overcame the little paradise. Then a third, and a fourth, and this continued for a few minutes. Looking to the sky, one wouldn’t be able to pinpoint exactly where the waves were coming from. However, to the trained eye, you’d easily see the two combatants trading blows.</p><p>    Goku attempted to land another punch at Vegeta’s face, and again he was met with a forearm then a swift kick to the stomach. Quickly recovering, Goku tried to land a kick at his attacker, and this time was met with air before he was knocked towards the ground. They’d been training like this per usual, just to keep their bodies in the top shape. Normally, Goku wouldn’t be getting knocked around the way he was, but Vegeta was being especially brutal today. He didn’t know why per se, but his body could certainly feel the difference in power from previous sparring sessions. As he reached the ground, he slowed himself to land gently, not wanting to mark up the perfect fields. 

</p><p>“What’s gotten into you Kakarot? We’ve got another hour before we’re done!”</p><p>             Vegeta floated above Goku, looking rather irritated. He was passionate about keeping them in the best shape possible if some new threat came to attack the Earth. On one hand, they had not had a major foe that they weren’t able to defeat together. On the other, they had not had one in a long while, so it was very plausible that there was a new one just waiting around the corner. Staring down at his lover expectantly, he remained in the air with his arms crossed, ready to resume at the drop of a dime.

</p><p> “Yeah, I know we’re not really done yet, but I was thinking that we could…. I don’t know…. Call it a day and go a little early?”</p>
<p>                Goku could just see the veins in Vegeta’s head popping and his rage bubbling to the surface like rice on the stove top. He knew better than to detract from their rigorous regime, but something was just off. He could feel it in his own body and tell in the way Vegeta had been coming at him. It didn’t feel natural, it felt more like he was trying really hard to do what he normally does without issue.</p>
<p>“Why Kakarot, would I want to do that?”</p>
<p>“Because, I’m tired.”</p>
<p>                There was a moment of silence. The wheels in Vegeta’s head were turning, Goku could literally feel it. He was working up his response, and it was bound to be bad.</p>
<p>“I mean like, think about it this way: As important as training is for your body, it’s just as important to give you body time to recuperate from that training. Kinda like letting your bowels process food that you’ve eaten. I know that we’re different from everyone else, but what’s the harm in taking some of your own advice and kicking back for a while?”</p>
<p>                Vegeta was still quiet. His eyes were closed, and arms still crossed, but Goku thought for a moment that he could feel his lover loosening up just a bit. Mentally, it seemed that he might be taking what he said to heart as his tail loosened from around his waist. Sitting up on his elbows, he felt confident enough to make the next assumption.</p>
<p>“Honestly Vegeta, I think that maybe one of those power massages that you were talking about might be good. I could make us something to eat. And besides, it’s not like we don’t have stuff that we could be doing at home- “</p>
<p>                Vegeta held up his hand to stop the speech, having heard enough to confirm his own suspicions. True, Vegeta was often resilient on changing their workout schedule for any reason. There had to be a near worldwide emergency for him to stop what he was doing. This time though, Goku made a great point, and any time that his carefree lover made a good point, it was in his best interest to listen.</p>
<p>“Fine, I hear your plea. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn’t admit this, but you’re right. While our bodies are thousands of times more durable and capable than that of any human, it’s still good practice to allow our bodies to accept the training that we’ve provided to it.”</p>
<p>                Vegeta finally landed on the ground and watched the motion of the muscles in his hand as he moved his fingers. As the thoughts processed through his mind, Goku took a moment to take in his lovers’ image. His white boots looked dirty, the blue jumpsuit that he wore was littered in sweat marks and his hands looked to be red even from the distance that Goku sat. In that short moment, he understood exactly what his lover was trying to comprehend.</p>
<p>“Vegeta, you know that it’s ok to be tired. I’m a little sore too, but that doesn’t mean- “</p>
<p>“Kakarot.”</p>
<p>Walking over to his training partner, Vegeta took a firm grip of the other’s hair gently. He titled his head up just enough so they could comfortably look into each other’s eyes. Goku could see some emotions swirling around inside but wasn’t sure which ones. It looked like defeat, shame, and maybe a little bit of embarrassment. In that short moment, he figured that what he’d said had probably made him feel a little bad about it. The next statement Vegeta made confirmed that.</p>
<p>“Shut up and let’s go.”</p>
<p>Later, that day….</p>
<p>“Wow, and here I thought we’d never see you again.”</p>
<p>                Android 17 made the comment aloud as he and his twin sister entered the house. After arriving home, Vegeta refused to go out anywhere to get the massage, and he didn’t trust men or women to be touching his man. Goku had to scour the web to find someone that they could trust to come by the house and do it and had extraordinarily little luck for the most part. With each person that he picked out, Vegeta would glance over his shoulder and give his opinion. After some time, he stumbled upon the twins, who were known to have skills in a variety of fields and got the approval from Vegeta as he knew them from a while back.</p>
<p>                Goku welcomed them both into the house as Vegeta stayed in the other room preparing the space. They didn’t exactly have a “spa” room, but they did have some extra rooms that they used on occasion for events and get togethers. He’d taken most of the main furniture and organized it nicely against the wall so that the main area of the floor was clear for them to do what they needed. As Goku approached the room where he was, he took a moment to examine the room for his approval.</p>
<p>                The roof of the room sat high, so it made the tan walls seem rather tall. They weren’t decorated with anything in particular, just some family and friends’ portraits and a couple pieces of art they’d bought from Cell. The couch that had been sitting towards the middle of the room was now neatly pushed against the wall with the white rug still in the middle of the floor. The mahogany floorboards were a nice clash that Vegeta always liked, as it remined him that he would have to tell Goku that he wanted more of that flooring throughout the rest of the house. There was a small table, but it was folded and put into the closet of the room. Otherwise, the room was quite bare save for a nice vase that they got from who knows how long ago. Just as his mind began to wonder on that, a voice brought him out of thought.</p>
<p>“Vegeta, you over here daydreaming again?”</p>
<p>                Android 17 had made his way into the room with his trunk, presumably filled with whatever equipment that they needed. They’d known each other from some time ago, back when their parents had first abandoned them to stay with their grandfather. In total, that gave the old man 3 adopted children: The twins, and the albino child who always seemed to be overweight over the years. Vegeta used to help him out with his exercises for flexibility, and he was a surprisingly good client honestly. True, the man was past 110, but he moved well for his age, and he paid well. It was only natural that eventually he would meet the teens who at that time were nearly adults now. They were not always the most well behaved, but they were nice enough that they were all able to live together peacefully.</p>
<p>“And I see that your manners have changed a damn bit boy.”</p>
<p>                Said raven haired boy only chuckled in response as he came into the room and made his way towards the center to begin his set up. Shortly after, his sister entered the room and smiled when she saw him.</p>
<p>“Well hey, I haven’t seen you for a while.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t expect that you would, we do live quite the ways away from one another.”</p>
<p>She didn’t get a chance to respond back before her brother was calling her to help with set up. Turning on his heel, Vegeta made his way over to the bedroom where his husband was getting into his pj pants and putting on his slippers. He looked so happy and relaxed, something that Vegeta could never seem to accomplish at the same time. One day, when he’s not quite as tightly strung, then he might ask him how he manages to do that so often.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>